By All Means Necessary
by pesterhopper
Summary: The Earth is finally free from Darkseid's tyrranical rule. Diana and Clark finally settle down into a relationship and go into semi-retirement. In the dark recesses of the government there is a group which blames metahumans, heroes and villains alike for the misfortune that befell the Earth.
1. Beginnings

2018

Clark roars as he lifts up Darkseid's corpse over his shoulders as he stands in front of the ruins of the Lincoln Memorial. The great Darkseid has fallen! The scene is broadcast across all frequencies informing the world and the Apokoliptan forces of Darkseid's demise. In major cities around the world, boomtubes open up simultaneously to take in the mass exodus of retreating Apokoliptan forces. The Justice League together with other heroes and villains and remaining military forces around the world have coordinated to mount a final attack that had finally ended five years of servitude under the thrall of Apokolips.

Clark rockets up to the sky as he clutches the forearm of Darkseid's corpse. It took Clark three hours to reach the sun into which he hurls Darkseid's corpse. The corpse is immediately consumed by the sun's flames.

Diana waited for Clark at the Lincoln Memorial. Her eyes light up as she sees Clark break into the atmosphere.

"Its done," says Clark as his feet touch the ground in front of Diana.

Diana embraces Clark as she says, "We've done it, Kal. The world is finally free from Darkseid's tyranny."

"Finally, after five long years," replied Clark.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I do this," said Clark as he cups Diana's face with both his hands and kisses her lips.

As Clark and Diana break from their kiss, Diana with her face heating up says, "I-I wouldn't mind doing that again, Kal."

"I love you, Diana. I loved you since the first time I met you," said Clark.

"I-I love you too, Kal. My heart is filled with happiness to know that you feel the same way too!"

Once again Clark and Diana share a passionate kiss.

* * *

2019

At the Fortress in the Arctic, the first meeting of the Justice League for the year was finally winding down. J'onn the newly elected chairman looked towards Clark and said, "Superman has an announcement to make. Clark, you have the floor."

"It was no secret to all of you that Diana and I have been in a relationship for sometime. And since the League has taken in new members whom we feel could take on more crucial roles, Diana and I have decided for both of us to go on semi-retirement to concentrate on personal matters. I will let Diana tell you the other reason," said Clark nodding to Diana.

"Thank you, Kal. I am pleased to tell all of you that I am with child," said Diana.

"How far along are you, Diana?" asked Dinah.

"Six weeks by tomorrow, Dinah," replied Diana.

"Congratulations, guys!" said Zatanna as she went over to embrace Diana.

Soon, the female Leaguers went over to Diana to offer their congratulations and words of encouragement. While the male Leaguers shook Clark's hand and gave him pats on the back.

"Finally, Clark. Congratulations! You and Diana deserve this," said Bruce as he shook Clark's hand.

"Thank you, Bruce. Diana and I decided..."

"You both want me to be the child's godfather," Bruce said before Clark could finish his sentence.

"So, do you accept?" asked Clark.

"It would be an honor, Clark," replied Bruce.

"Thank you, Bruce," said Clark as they shook hands and gave each other a pat on the back.

J'onn clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Since we no longer have any other business at hand, I hereby adjourn this meeting. Refreshments courtesy of Superman and Wonder Woman will be served at the cafeteria," said J'onn as he hits the gavel on the sounding block.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Clark and Diana stood before a steady line of well-wishers. Wally comes up to Clark and says, "You guys are the greatest! I'll miss seeing you around! By the way, I love the apple pie, Clark!"

"Its like I never left, Wally. You forget we're practically neighbors. The League shares the Fortress with me!" replied Clark.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I sure miss the old Watchtower. We lost some good heroes there when Darkseid's Furies blew it into space junk the first day of the invasion," Wally said sadly.

"Any plans for a wedding yet?" Zatanna asked Diana.

"Kal and I have decided on a handfasting ceremony to be held in Themyscira in two months time. Of course, you're all invited!" replied Diana.

"I'll need to find a dress!" Zatanna said.

* * *

Clark and Diana arrived at the Kent farm in the late afternoon. Clark passed by the graves of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Jonathan and Martha together with half the citizens of Smallville were among the first casualties during Darkseid's occupation of Earth.

Clark clears the leaves and places a small bouquet of flowers upon the headstones and says, "Ma, Pa. I've finally done it. I've finally asked Diana to marry me. We're expecting our first child. Well, not exactly in that order. If you were alive today I know Ma would hit me with a frying pan on the head while saying, 'No children before marriage!' I wish you were here to share this with me. Please guide me. I love you Ma, Pa."

Clark enters the kitchen through the backdoor. He sees Diana bent over by the refrigerator probably looking for something to eat. Clark approaches Diana from the rear and grabs Diana by her waist. "Kal!" Diana shrieks.

"What were you doing, Princess?" Clark asked.

"I got hungry. I was looking something to eat. Preferably something cold and sweet!" replied Diana.

"Oh, I just have the right thing in mind. I'll be back in five minutes!" said Clark as he rockets into the sky.

Exactly five minutes later, Clark arrives with five gallons of Siegel's strawberry ice cream. Diana shrieks with delight as she embraces Clark. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Kal!"

* * *

At the same moment, a meeting is being held in the office of Samuel Lane, Director of National Defense. Sitting before him were Department of Metahuman Affairs Officer-In-Charge, Amanda Waller and Colonel Steve Trevor, Acting Director of ARGUS.

"I tell you if it wasn't for these metahuman scum we wouldn't have been invaded by Darkseid!" roared Sam Lane.

Amanda Waller was the first to reply, "I agree with you, Director. But unfortunately, not everyone shares our opinion about these metahumans. The President himself said in his speech that we wouldn't have won the war had it not been for the metahumans' help in taking down the forces of Darkseid."

"What does our President know? He was in his diapers while I was going house to house in Kuwait and Afghanistan! That President should be shot for being a traitor to his race!" growled Sam Lane.

"Your words are bordering on treasonous, Director," said Steve Trevor.

"But I agree with you a hundred percent. I think this world's metahumans have made the Earth a target for every wannabe planetary conqueror. We even haven't gone to examine the extent of collateral damage when metahumans battle each other," Trevor added.

"So what do you propose we do, Director Lane?" Waller asked.

Lane was quick to reply, "What I propose is that we set up a cadre of handpicked individuals. We train them, arm them and fund them. Then we point them to the metas we want eliminated. Simple as pie."

"What could we arm them with that could take down the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman?" asked Trevor.

"The Department of National Defense has confiscated, silently, mind you all metallo armors manufactured by Lexcorp before it was dissolved and awarded to Wayne Enterprises by no other than our President!" replied Lane.

"Recruitment, training and arming are all taken care of. That leads us to funding, Director," asked Waller.

"You forget the DND still has access to the CIA's black funds. We could divert most of that into our warchest," Lane replied.

"Then its all settled. All we need now is a name for our group," Lane said.

"I've got a suggestion. How about the Oddfellows?" said Trevor.

"I like it. It has nice ring to it," replied Waller.

"Oddfellows it is. Welcome to the Oddfellows! Waller! Trevor!" Lane said as the three of them exchanged handshakes.


	2. Omnibus Modis

2020

Clark broke through the mystical cloak that shields Themyscira from the outside world. He had been away for five days working with Wayne Enterprises scientists day and night to develop soil treatments to make the cities irradiated by Apokoliptan bombs habitable again. So far, Clark and the scientists' efforts had been fruitful as radiation levels within Coast City has been normalized and the city has been designated as ready for repopulation.

Clark landed on the beach a quarter mile off from the palace. He took off his shoes and socks and walked on the sand barefoot towards the palace. The sand beneath his feet gave him a sense of calm. Although he missed living on a farm back in Smallville, Clark had quickly learned to love the beaches of Themyscira, his home for more than a year.

As Clark walked along the beach, he received polite nods from the royal guard patrolling the area. The amazons have warmed up to him, seeing him worthy of their Champion's affections for he had vanquished the likes of Ares, Heracles and Darkseid.

Hearing two distinct heartbeats he had committed to memory, Clark looked up to the palace just as Diana stepped out onto her balcony. In her arms Diana held Cassandra, their four month old daughter. "Kal! You're back!" Diana called out to Clark as she waved.

"Daddy's here, my little star," she said to Cassandra. Cassandra responded with gurgle.

Clark flew excitedly towards the balcony. "How are my favorite girls?" said Clark as his feet touched the concrete of the balcony.

"We missed you, my love," Diana replied as she gave Clark a kiss on the lips which Clark deepened as he embraced Diana by the waist.

"I heard both your heartbeats as I was walking on the beach. I missed the both of you so much, I just had to get home for a break. Five days away from you and Cassie was enough to drive me up the wall," said Clark as he kissed Cassandra's forehead.

"I understand how you feel, Kal. But the work you are doing is important. You are helping to rebuild the world. _Our_ world," said Diana as she places Cassandra into Clark's arms.

"If that is how you look at it, I guess being away from you and Cassie is not all that bad. I want the world to be safe for our princess," said Clark as he cooed at Cassandra. He smiled as Cassandra's little hand grabbed a hold of his finger and gurgled.

"Cassie has a strong grip," said Clark as he smiled at Diana while he felt the pressure of Cassandra's grip on his finger.

"I know," Diana replied as she smiled at Clark as they sat beside each other.

* * *

With the CIA's black funds, the Oddfellows through various shell companies managed to purchase and convert an abandoned missile base in the middle of the Arizona desert into the Oddfellows' headquarters.

Colonel Steve Trevor sat at a desk in his office going over the dossiers of close to a hundred prospective recruits. Today he had picked twelve individuals whom he believed fit into the criteria for membership in the Oddfellows which he agreed upon with Lane and Waller. First, the prospects were to be recruited from various branches of the armed forces, intelligence agencies and private military contractors and second, the recruits should share the Oddfellows' views about metahumans. He also took note that most of his prospects had suffered personal loss during Darkseid's occupation of Earth.

Director Sam Lane enters Trevor's office. He noticed the Oddfellows coat of arms painted on the wall behind Trevor. It showed a red shield with black borders. Within the shield was a foot stomping down on a six fingered hand. Beneath was a banner with the words 'Omnibus Modis' written on it.

"Omnibus Modis, latin for By all means necessary," Lane said aloud.

Hearing Lane's voice, Trevor stands at attention. "Good morning, Director Lane," said Trevor as he saluted.

"At ease, soldier. You don't have to salute me anymore. I my have been Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff but now I'm just a fucking plain bureaucrat," said Lane.

"Anyway, I believe you have a list of possible recruits for the Oddfellows?" added Lane.

"Here they are Director Lane, two Green Berets, one from Delta, four from the CIA and a bunch of private contractors. Based on their psych profiles all come within the parameters for recruitment into the Oddfellows," replied Trevor as he handed over the files to Lane, who immediately passed it on to his aide.

"We'll be sending out our recruiters for them. Hopefully we could all come to an agreement," said Lane.

"I also came here to inform you that the metallo armors are to be delivered to this facility tonight. The armors along with some other experimental weapons are about to be lost by a bumbling air-force lieutenant who will be hijacked en route to an undisclosed military scrapyard where said armors and weapons are to be destroyed. Make sure you personally take receipt of the delivery quietly. We don't want any word leaking out that we are in possession of those armors until after we conduct our tests," added Lane.

"No one will ever know we have the armors, sir. That is, until we are ready to reveal ourselves," said Trevor.

"Very well, I'll leave you to you work, Trevor. Omnibus modis."

"Omnibus modis," Trevor replied.

* * *

Two weeks after his meeting with Lane, Colonel Trevor is sitting outside a cardinal's office within the walls of Vatican City. A group within the Roman Catholic Church had reached out to the Oddfellows to set up a meeting.

A priest ushers Trevor into the office. Trevor surveys the Cardinal's office. It would bring a CEO of a Fortune 500 company to shame. The room was furnished with desks, chairs, tables and bookshelves made from oak and other expensive woods complete with ornate carvings and gold trim. Paintings from the Renaissance period adorned the walls. Stepping out from the anteroom, Cardinal Heinrich Vogt, Supreme Commander of the Vatican Knights greets Trevor, "Good morning Colonel Trevor. How was your flight from the US?"

"The flight was OK. But since I am a trained fighter pilot I wished I could have done the flying myself," replied Trevor.

"That's good to hear. Oh, where are my manners, please have a seat. May I offer you coffee or tea?" said Cardinal Vogt as he motioned Trevor to sit on a chair facing his massive oak desk.

"I would prefer some water," Trevor replied.

Cardinal Vogt signals to his aide who quickly steps out of the room and returns with a tray with a glass pitcher and two glasses. The aide fills one glass and hands it to Trevor. Trevor nods and offers a thank you in Italian.

As Trevor takes a sip of his water, he takes a good look at the cardinal. "You were in the military, Cardinal Vogt?" he asked.

"Yes, I was _Kommando Spezialkräfte Marine_ before I joined the priesthood. So are most of the Vatican Knights."

"Pardon me for being forward, Cardinal. I wish to know how the Oddfellows and the Vatican Knights can be of mutual benefit to each other," said Trevor.

"You certainly don't like to beat around the bush, Colonel," replied the Cardinal.

"But before anything else, I would like to tell you a bit of the Vatican Knights' history. Our order was founded by our first Supreme Commander Gaspard Lemiuex, a relative of King Philip IV of France. He envisioned this order as shield against threats both natural and supernatural to the Holy Mother Church. We have been actively pursuing metahumans since the discovery of the first recorded metahuman within the ranks of the Knights Templar in the year 1305. We successfully destroyed him and his order in 1307. We have been detecting and exterminating these vermin, pardon the word, with much success since then," the Cardinal said.

"I'm hazarding a guess that your order was behind the Inquisitions," said Trevor.

"You are correct. Even the Salem Witch Hunts in your country and as well as the purges in Russia and Latin America," replied the Cardinal.

"Colonel, to make a long story short, as you Americans say, the order is offering its assistance in the detection and consequent extermination of metahumans whom we believe are more of a bane than a boon to our world."

"What does the Pope say about this?" asked Trevor.

"Let's say the Pope does not approve of our order's existence and has called for the dissolution of our order. He even went as far as to say that our order adheres to backward and archaic principles. But I am glad that our supporters far outnumber his allies. He is much like your President Noguerra, he sees these metahuman scum as saviors," replied Cardinal Vogt.

"So, I see. With the authority given to me by the central committee of the Oddfellows, I think it is within our best interests that we shall proceed with our association."

"A wise choice, Colonel. Omnibus modis."


	3. Movements

2021

The presidential convoy stops in front of the newly constructed Coast City City Hall. President Arthur Noguerra under the watchful eyes of the Secret Service, waves to the crowd as he alights from the presidential limousine. He is quickly ushered by an intern to his place on the stage.

As the applause and cheers died down he began his speech, "Three years ago America together with our brother and sister nations broke free from five years of oppression brought upon us by an interplanetary despot. Thanks to our heroes and the brave men and women of our combined armed forces we as one world brought the fight to him and won. But afterwards, we were faced with the reality that we had a lot of rebuilding to do. In 2019, I approached Clark Kent who we all know as Superman, knowing that he was a scientist himself and that he had access to Kryptonian technology, I asked him if he would help us make the states irradiated by Apokoliptan bombs habitable again. He agreed and we gave this project the name, Rebirth. That was two years ago, now in 2021 we are gathered here in Coast City, the first city in our great country to be repopulated. Thank you, Clark. Thank you for your help in making our country whole again. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Clark Kent!"

Clark steps up to the stage to shake the president's hand. He then stands behind the lectern and takes a deep breath. "Thank you Mr. President. First of all, I would like to say thank you to my wife of two years, Diana for being my support system. There were times during the course of this project when I was overcome by doubts but she would encourage me to go on. Thank you, Di for being my rock. I love you."

Seated on the front row together with Hippolyta, Diana smiles proudly as she mouths an I love you too to Clark.

"Second, I would like to thank the Wayne Enterprises scientists who stuck with me in this project. Thank you for sacrificing your time. I know it was hard being away from our families but it was all worth it. We have again proven that we could achieve a lot if we just set our minds to it and together we could do much more. And so, without any further ado, together with President Noguerra and my fellow scientists, we declare Coast City as safe for repopulation!"

Clark is met with thunderous applause. After the repopulation ceremonies, a banquet was held to honor Clark and his fellow scientists. Politicians as well as dignitaries from various countries attended. Dinah and Zatanna together with John Stewart represented the Justice League.

Dinah and Zatanna made their way to Diana who was looking resplendent in her royal blue grecian gown. "Diana! We missed you. I love that dress. How's Cassie?" Dinah asked Diana.

"She's with her minders in Smallville. She started learning to fly on her own two months ago," replied Diana as she proudly showed them Cassandra's pictures on her smart phone.

"She's so cute! Aside from flying, has Cassie exhibited any other powers?" Zatanna asked.

"She could teleport. She loves doing that with Kal. So far, Cassie has not shown any other powers or abilities," Diana replied.

"I can't wait to see Cassie again. She's so cute! You should bring her to the fortress on our monthly meetings," said Zatanna as she looked at more of Cassandra's pictures on Diana's smart phone.

Colonel Steve Trevor approaches Diana. He clears his throat to get her to notice him. Dinah and Zatanna look at him from head to foot not masking their disdain for the ARGUS director. Diana turns around to acknowledge his presence.

"You look beautiful as always, angel. I'm sorry for ARGUS' treatment of the Justice League all those years ago," said Trevor.

"Past is past, Steve. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, not really. Thank you, Diana. May I?" inquired Trevor as he looked at pictures of Cassandra on Diana's smart phone.

"You have a lovely daughter, Diana," said Trevor.

"Why thank you, Steve. Cassie is my life," replied Diana.

At the other side of the banquet hall, John approaches Clark. "Congratulations for the work you've done on Coast City, Clark! If you need the League's help you know we're just a call away," said John as he shook Clark's hand.

"Thank you, John. We could always use some extra hands," Clark replied.

"I wonder what's taking Billy so long. He said he wanted to come along with us," John wondered.

"Maybe he just got distracted. He looks like a full grown man when he is in his Shazam persona that we forget he's still a fifteen year old boy," said Clark.

"Ha! You're right, Clark. Here's to Coast City!" replied John as he raised his glass to toast with Clark.

"Cheers!" said Clark as he returned the toast.

Unknown to Clark, Sam Lane watches him from another part of the banquet hall while sipping on a double shot of whiskey. "Go ahead, enjoy it while it lasts, alien scum. I will never forgive you for what you've done to Lois, to my family!" he thought to himself.

Earlier that afternoon, as Billy was flying over the Appalachian mountains enroute to Coast City, two armored Oddfellow agents lock on the missiles on him. The air was filled with several loud booms and intense flashes of light as the missiles hits Billy head-on. The force of the blasts reverts Billy into his human form and he is sent plummeting unconscious to the ground below. Billy falls through tree branches which slow down his fall as he hits the ground below shoulder first. It took Billy a few minutes to regain his consciousness and wills himself to sit upright. He yelps from the pain which came from his dislocated shoulder. Billy is bloodied from the blast and his fall through the trees. He tries hailing the Fortress for help using his League communicator. All he hears is static on the other end.

Two armored Oddfellow agents named Rivers and Clements step out from a footpath. Rivers aims a shoulder mounted gatling gun at Billy Batson. As the laser sights hit Billy's forehead, Billy raises his hands in surrender and says, "Please don't shoot. Whatever it is I've done to you, we can talk about it. Don't shoot me please. I don't want to die. I'll go with you quietly."

Rivers and Clements seem to consider Billy's pleas. They turn to go back towards the footpath. Billy breathes a sigh of relief. But Rivers turns around and to Billy's horror, fires at him anyway. Before Billy could yell 'Shazam' he falls into the snow riddled by bullets. Birds scatter from the trees at the sound of gunfire. Clements stands before Billy's corpse as Rivers contacts Oddfellows headquarters, "Confirmed kill, Billy Batson also known as Shazam. Awaiting instructions."

"Collect tissue samples, then return to base. Leave the body," said a voice from the other side.

* * *

Trevor and Lane share a limousine as they left the banquet. Lane was on the phone with an Oddfellows agent as Trevor stared outside the passenger window. After the call, Lane looks over to Trevor and says, "Doing some heavy thinking?"

"She has a daughter now," replied Trevor.

"Who has a daughter?" asked Lane.

"Diana, I mean Wonder Woman has a daughter now," Trevor replied.

"You mean your ex has a daughter now. So that's what gotten your panties in a knot right now," Lane says with a chuckle.

"I resent that, Director. Diana was never an ex. I never even got a chance," replied Trevor clearly annoyed.

"You better not get soft on me, Trevor. We've invested a lot of time and effort in the Oddfellows," said Lane.

"I won't, Director. I'll stay the course. Omnibus modis!"

"Omnibus modis," replied Lane.


	4. The Build Up

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the Kent farm. There was a light breeze in the air as Diana sat on the front porch of the farmhouse. She wore one of Clark's shirts over her cut-off jeans. Clark stepped out of the house carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and four glasses. He was in his old Metropolis University tee shirt and faded jeans. Clark put the tray on the table in front of Diana. He poured out a glass of lemonade and handed it to Diana.

"Thank you, Kal," said Diana as she took the glass and sipped. "I love it! This is the best lemonade in the world, my love!"

Clark smiled, a bit embarrassed at Diana's remark.

"Where's Cassie?" he asked.

Cassandra teleports in between them. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"There she is! Where have you been, princess?" asked Clark as he took Cassandra in an embrace.

"Rhea and I were walking in the hills past the cornfields. I met and talked with a coyote!" Cassandra said excitedly.

"M-Met and talked with a coyote? Where is Rhea?" Diana asked worriedly as she quickly ran her hands over Cassandra's arms and legs as if to check for injuries.

"I am here, your highness," said Rhea as she walked onto the porch. The Amazon was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. She bowed to Diana and gave Clark a polite nod.

"Cassandra exhibited the ability to communicate with animals like yourself, your highness. When she ran into the coyote a while ago, she did not run but rather she calmed the animal with her words. I would have killed the coyote had it not turned docile in her presence," Rhea said proudly.

Rhea then took out her smartphone to show Clark and Diana the pictures she had taken of Cassandra with the coyote.

Diana's heart filled with pride as she said, "My baby! You were so brave. I'm so proud of you! I love you!"

Diana embraced Cassandra and kissed her on both cheeks.

"I love you too, Mommy!" replied Cassandra as she returned Diana's embrace.

"Daddy, the coyote reminded me of Krypto. I wish he were here with us," said Cassandra as she looked at Clark as she embraced Diana.

"We'll get Krypto here, princess. I promise," replied Clark.

"Really, Daddy? I love you!" said Cassandra.

"I love you too, princess," replied Clark.

Clark couldn't help but smile as he looked at his wife and child. "My wonders," he says aloud.

* * *

Deep in the forests of the San Gabriel Mountains in California, Garfield Logan cradles a dead Raven in his arms.

Earlier, they had responded to a distress call reportedly sent out by mountaineers who were trapped on the summit of Mount San Antonio. When they teleported unto the summit, Garfield and Raven were ambushed by Oddfellow agents in metallo armor. Raven took to the air and counter-attacked by firing black energy bolts at the Oddfellow agents. They deflect Raven's bolts using mystical artifacts provided by the Vatican Knights. "Use the weapon on the cambion! Take her down now!" Trevor's voice spills over the Oddfellows communicators. An Oddfellow agent named Richter takes out an enchanted crossbow and aims it at Raven. He pulls the trigger and the crossbow projects a bolt of mystical energy which hits Raven in the chest. Raven lets out a loud gasp as she falls through the air.

"Raven! No!" cries out Garfield as he transforms into a pterodactyl and flies to intercept Raven before she hits the ground below. Garfield then heads for the forests away from the Oddfellow agents.

Now deep in the forest, tears flow from Garfield's eyes as Raven's warm blood soaks his uniform. "Goddamnit! They killed Raven! I need backup now! Is anybody out there? Please!" Garfield cried into his communicator. All he heard from the other end was static.

Three Oddfellow agents land in a clearing not more than thirty feet away from Garfield. One of the agents named Muñoz stepped forward and said, "This is the end of the line for you, Garfield Logan." All three aimed their shoulder mounted gatling guns at him. Seeing no way out of his situation, Garfield carefully lays Raven's body at the bottom of a tree and then he transforms into a eight foot tall gorilla and barrels through the three agents.

An agent named Carson shoots a steel tendril from his wrist which wrapped around Garfield's ankle causing him to fall face first into the ground. The agent then lets an electric current flow through the tendril to shock the fallen Garfield. Garfield cries out in pain and seems to lose consciousness. Feeling cocky, Carson walks towards the fallen Titan. Unknown to him, Garfield was just playing possum. As Carson goes for the kick to the face, Garfield grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. In one swift motion, Garfield rips off his helmet then mauls him. Garfield let his rage consume him. Seeing this, the two other agents fire on Garfield with their gatling guns. The bullets rip into Garfield's torso. He tries to stand but then falls as his body is riddled with bullets designed to kill metahumans. Garfield reverts back into his human form as his blood soaks the ground.

A convoy of black humvees speed into the clearing. Trevor alights from the command vehicle as it screeches to a stop. "How's Carson?" he asks the other two agents.

"He's dead but the armor is serviceable," said Muñoz who stood over Carson's body.

"Two for one. I don't like those odds. Get Carson into a humvee. Let's get back to base. I still have to inform Carson's family," Trevor says as he steps into the passenger side of the command vehicle.

"What about the meta and the cambion?" asked Richter.

"Leave them," replied Trevor as he closes the door.

A female agent seated in the backseat hands her smartphone over to Trevor. "Sir, its Director Lane."

Touching the receiver to his ear, Trevor sighs as he takes the call, "Director Lane what can I do for you? I'm on field right now."

From the other side of the line, Lane replies, "I just want to inform you that we are ready to proceed with phase two of our plan. The Vatican Knights will take care of things at their end Omnibus modis."

"Omnibus modis," replied Trevor as he severs the connection.


	5. Untitled

Bruce Wayne sat at his work station in the monitor womb of the Fortress, he meticulously reviewed the last call logs between Billy and the other League members. Billy had been missing for more than three months and being a fifteen year old, he would sometimes ask for a leave of absence to take care of personal matters. Two days ago, Bruce had Hal visit Billy's foster parents in Fawcett City but they were just as worried as the League about Billy's disappearance and had already reported it to the local authorities.

Matters soon took a turn for the worse when Dick Grayson of the Titans called on Bruce to request for the League's assistance in locating Garfield and Raven who had also turned up missing. Bruce suspected that there could be a connection between these disappearances. He resolved to find out what it was.

* * *

Monday morning in Themyscira, Diana stretched as she woke up, her hand instinctively goes to feel Clark's side of the bed. She frowns as she feels his side of the bed empty thinking Clark had left early for Gotham.

Clark walks into their bedroom carrying a tray. He was in a white tee shirt and pajama bottoms. "Good morning, Di. Care for some breakfast in bed?"

"Kal!"

"Bruce gave his chief scientist another week off," replied Clark.

"Good morning, Mommy!" said Cassie as she teleported beside Diana. "I helped Daddy with the Farmer's omelet! I helped Daddy slice up some mushrooms and peppers!" she excitedly added.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you so much!" replied Diana as she kissed Cassandra on both cheeks causing the little girl to giggle.

Clark lays the tray in front of Diana and says as he wiggles his eyebrows, "Don't I get a kiss, too?"

"You'll get this and something else later. Thank you for breakfast, my love!" replied Diana as she gives Clark a chaste kiss. She also gives Clark a playful wink.

"Daddy is being silly again, Mommy," said Cassandra as she giggled, embracing Diana.

"Yes, Cassie. Daddy is being silly again," Diana replied as she laughed.

Clark could only smile. "My wonders," he says as he kisses Cassandra on the cheek and sits beside Diana.

* * *

Chairman of the Chiefs of Staff, General Mark "Bart" Philips sits at his desk in his office at the Pentagon. He had just read the minutes of his meeting with the President when his secretary, Janine informs him that Samuel Lane has arrived early for their scheduled 10:30 AM appointment.

Philips looks at his watch and sighs. He picks up his phone and dials his secretary's number. After a single ring, his secretary picks up the receiver, "Hello, General Philips? How may I help you?"

Philips replies, "Let him in, Janine. The sooner I talk to him, the sooner I know what that bastard wants."

Janine ushers Lane into Philips' office. Philips is the first to speak as Janine quickly steps out of the office and closes the door behind her, "Sam! Been a long time since you and I talked. Ruth sends her love," said Philips as he shakes Lane's hand.

"Thank you, Bart. Please give my regards to Ruth," replied Lane.

"Please have a seat. What brings you here, Sam? I know Sam Lane never does social calls," inquired Philips as he motions for Lane to sit on a chair facing his desk.

"You know me well, Bart. We've known each other since we were plebes at West Point. I came to talk to you about the President's somewhat misguided partiality to a certain alien and his metahuman colleagues," replied Lane.

"I hardly see anything misguided about it, Sam. Superman and the League have been a big help during and after the occupation," said Philips.

"You don't see it do you, Bart? These vermin, for lack of a better word have brainwashed the President. If it were not for these metahumans we wouldn't have been under occupation. They put a bullseye on this fucking on the Earth that every interplanetary despot is itching to shoot at!" said Lane, raising his voice.

"Come on, Sam. We all know what you've been through during the occupation," replied Philips.

"You don't know what I've been through, Bart. Those motherfucking monsters killed my wife and raped Lois! Goddamnit! Lois is in a mental institution right now because Superman didn't lift a finger to save her!" roared Lane, his face reddening.

Philips shakes his head and says, "I think our conversation is going nowhere, Sam. I think you should leave."

"The hell I will, Bart!"

Seeing this as his only chance, Lane calmed himself and said, "You're going to help me remove the President, Bart."

"What the fuck did you just say, Sam? That's treason! I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You better leave my office now, Lane!" said Philips as he stood from behind his desk.

"Oh, you're going to help me, Bart. Does your wife know about you and your secretary Janine? It would break her heart if she found out. What if she receives a video in her email later in the day?" said Lane as he smiled menacingly.

"You-you wouldn't!" stuttered Philips.

"Oh, yes I will! I am not above using blackmail to save this planet!"

"Damn you, Lane. Damn you to hell!" said Philips as he slumped back into his chair.

"I will take that as a yes, Bart. Trevor will call you for the specifics," said Lane as he stood up from his seat and quietly walked out of Philips' office.

* * *

Pope Luke walks ahead of his bodyguards. He had developed a habit of walking from his vehicle towards the stage set up at Saint Peter's Square before his weekly papal audience. He would make several stops to shake hands with the pilgrims and offer prayers for the sick as his bodyguards kept a watchful eye over him.

As Pope Luke made his way to the stage, he was quickly ushered to his seat by a young priest as a cardinal recited the opening prayer to mark the start of the papal audience.

Amidst the applause of hundreds of pilgrims, Pope Luke stood from his chair and walked towards the lectern. Suddenly, the applause was drowned out by a rumbling sound which was followed by a brilliant flash of light which lasted but a fraction of a second.

The stage was burning ruin. Pope Luke lay bloodied and lifeless. As the horror of the explosion finally sank in with the throng of pilgrims, pandemonium broke loose within the square. The pilgrims began running to get away from the square. Some where being trampled underfoot by the stampeding crowd. First responders found it difficult to reach the center of the square where the stage was erected.

Cardinal Vogt sat in his office when he heard the explosion. "It is done," he thought to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

Three hours later, Cardinal Vogt's assistant, a priest named Boehringer knocked as he stepped into the Cardinal's office. He quickly turned on the television just as a news bulletin was aired on a local news channel. Initial reports had accounted for thirty seven dead which included the pope and his staff and one hundred eleven wounded.

"God wills it, Supreme Commander," Boehringer said.

"God wills it," replies Vogt.


	6. Conclave

It took two months for the remaining Vatican hierarchy to call for a conclave to elect a new pope. The bombing at Saint Peter's Square which resulted in the death of Pope Luke was still unsolved as investigations conducted by Interpol and local law enforcement agencies proved inconclusive.

After two days and three consecutive ballots, the conclave was still deadlocked. Cardinal Vogt and a certain Cardinal Francesco Benedetti were tied in the balloting.

On the fourth balloting, Fumata Bianca was seen coming out from the chimney of the Sistine Chapel. The bells of Saint Peter's Basilica pealed as the recently opened Saint Peter's Square was filled with the cheers of thousands of pilgrims.

A cardinal and two priests, one carrying a microphone, the other a red folder step out onto the balcony of St. Peter's Basilica and amidst the cheers of close to a thousand pilgrims within Saint Peter's Square, the cardinal proceeds to recite the traditional Latin formula written within the red folder.

"I announce to you a great joy; we have a pope:

The most eminent and reverend lord, Lord Francesco, Cardinal of the Holy Roman Church Benedetti who takes to himself the name Leo XIV!"

The cardinal and the two priests step away from the balcony as the heavy curtains were lowered to allow the new pope a few minutes to prepare for his first appearance before the faithful gathered in the square.

Five minutes later, the curtains were drawn. To the sound of thunderous applause filling the air, Pope Leo XIV steps out onto the balcony. He was wearing a simple white cassock as the cardinals could not find vestments that could fit the new Pope's stocky frame.

Pope Leo raises his hands to his lips. A hush falls upon the pilgrims within the square.

"Brothers and sisters, before entering into Conclave I hoped that I would be passed over. Thinking myself as insignificant, as unworthy. However, our Lord has a plan for me. I completely trust in His plan and I fully submit to His will. I stand before you all not only as Pope but also as your humble servant. Thank you. May God bless us all."

As Pope Leo XIV steps into the room, he is congratulated by the assembled cardinals. Vogt steps forward and kisses the Fisherman's ring on Pope Leo's finger saying, "Congratulations your Holiness. We of the Vatican Knights salute you!"

"Thank you, Heinrich. I have been meaning to talk to you about your order. Shall we set a meeting? Perhaps in the middle of the week?"

"Certainly, your Eminence," replied Vogt, trying hard to mask his surprise.

"Until then, Heinrich. Please excuse me, I think I shall retire to my room," said Pope Leo as he left the room.

* * *

Clark sits behind his desk in his office at Wayne Tower. He was busy reading and replying to two weeks worth of emails, when he comes across an email sent two months prior from his friend in the Vatican.

It read:

_Greetings, Clark!_

_The best of life to you, Diana and your daughter, Cassandra._

_It will be quite a while before I will be able to contact you again. I write to you from the Sistine Chapel to inform you of two things:_

_First, we are only a few hours away from Conclave. Sad to say, our friend Pope Luke succumbed to the injuries he sustained during the bombing at Saint Peter's Square._

_And second, I found out from my contacts within the Vatican Knights that they have come into an agreement with the Oddfellows to hunt down metahumans and others who exhibit superhuman abilities. According to my source in the Knights, the Oddfellows are a group within your government. I will try to gather other information as the days go by._

_Keep safe, my friend._

_Your fellow scientist,_

_Francesco_

* * *

Clark dials a number on the phone on his desk, Bruce answers on the other end, "Clark? What is it?"

"I'm coming up to your office. We gotta talk. Something's come up," Clark replied.

Clark stepped out of his window and flew to Bruce's penthouse suite. Bruce left the window open for Clark to come in.

"What's up, Clark? You look like you've seen a ghost!" said Bruce as Clark flew into Bruce's office.

"I received an email from Francesco," replied Clark.

"Wait a minute! You received an email from the Pope?" said Bruce.

Seeing the puzzled look on Clark's face, Bruce explained, "While you and Diana were in Themyscira, there was a bombing in Vatican City. The old pope, Pope Luke was badly injured in the explosion. He was pronounced dead on arrival at an undisclosed hospital in Rome. It took the Vatican hierarchy two months to call for a Conclave to elect the new pope, well in our case they elected Francesco. He goes by the name of Leo XIV."

"Wow! So much has happened while Diana and I were away. You could have called me anyway, Bruce," said Clark.

"It's OK, Clark. You're on semi-retirement. Besides, I wouldn't want to get on Diana's bad side," Bruce said with laugh.

"Very funny, Bruce. I'll show you who wears the pants in my house!" replied Clark, as they both laughed.

"Seriously, Clark. What was the email from Francesco about?" asked Bruce.

"Have you heard about the Vatican Knights, Bruce?"

"Yes. I read about them. I forgot what book I read it from but it said those knights were responsible for the persecution of the Templars. Why what about them?"

"In the email, Francesco said the knights have made an agreement with a group in the US called the Oddfellows to hunt metahumans and other beings with superhuman powers."

"That's grave news, Clark. During your time away, Billy and two Titans, Garfield and Raven have turned up missing."

"Do you need my help, Bruce?"

"Not yet, Clark. I have Hal and Wally doing follow up on some leads. If these Oddfellows are anything like the Vatican Knights, you have to keep your family safe."

"Can we keep this between us for now, Bruce? I wouldn't want to worry Diana."

"You got it, Clark. In the meantime, I'll do some investigating on my own."

"Thank you, Bruce. I'll be going back to my office now. Just give me a call when you need back-up."


	7. First Strike

In the years following Earth's victory over the Apokoliptan occupation, crime had dropped considerably. The Justice League was mostly called upon nowadays to assist in natural disasters and in other extreme situations local law enforcement could not handle.

It was a quiet Friday evening at the Fortress. League chairman, J'onn J'onzz had allowed the League's civilian staff and most of the League members to call it a day. Ted Kord and Michael Carter decided to stay around with J'onn and Victor Stone and help with monitor duty.

An hour into the shift, J'onn stands up from his seat and says, "I am going to the cafeteria for a box of Oreos."

"I'll go with you," said Michael as stood from his seat.

"You guys want anything from the cafeteria?" Michael asks Ted and Victor.

"Coffee and a jelly donut," replied Ted.

"How about you, Vic?" Michael asks Victor.

"A Pepsi would be great," replied Victor.

"Coffee and a jelly donut for Ted and a Pepsi for Vic. We'll be back in ten minutes or so," said Michael.

J'onn and Michael were walking towards the elevators when they stumble upon Etta Candy coming out of the server room. "Etta? I thought you already left with the civilian staff. What were you doing in the server room? You don't have clearance to access this far down into the Fortress," said J'onn.

"I-I'm sorry J'onn. I just had a lot on my mind lately. I-I got lost. I confused this room for another. I'm sorry. I-I better be going now," Etta replied.

Sensing Etta's uneasiness, J'onn starts to probe into Etta's mind and says, "Etta, whatever it is you are going through. I could help you. The League could help you."

"Victor! Ted! Please do a scan of the Fortress. We've got a situation here," J'onn says over his communicator.

"We're on it, J'onn!" replied Victor on the other end.

"Please calm yourself, Etta. Just open your mind to me. Let me help you," J'onn said to Etta.

"No! Please, J'onn. I have to do this! They will kill them if I don't! I'm so sorry!"

"J'onn! There are bombs all around the Fortress! Ted and I will try to disarm them from down here," Victor says over J'onn's communicator.

"Ted and Victor won't be able to disarm them in time, J'onn. The Oddfellows made sure of it. I'm so sorry!" said Etta as she ran for the teleporters.

"Etta!" cried J'onn as he and Michael run into the server room, hoping to disarm the bomb.

Standing inside the teleporter, Etta presses a hidden button on her belt. "I'm so sorry!" cried Etta as the teleporter transported her away from the Fortress.

The bomb Etta planted in the server room exploded as soon as J'onn and Michael ran into the server room. The explosion triggered the other bombs within the Fortress to explode. By the time the explosions ceased, there was nothing left of the Fortress but a smoldering crater in the middle of a frozen tundra.

* * *

Two hours later, an unmarked van parks within a forest clearing just a mile of Titans Island in San Francisco, California.

A caucasian man with a buzz cut and dressed in black tactical clothes steps out from the driver's side and walks to the back of the van. He opens the rear doors revealing an array of rocket launchers.

He takes out a laptop and with gloved hands he types in the coordinates of Titans Tower. He then presses the enter button and leaves the van. He hurriedly walks from the foot trails towards the side of the road where a black SUV waits for him.

The black SUV drives away as soon as the man steps into the passenger side door. Behind them the night sky is lit by explosions as the rockets rain down on Titans Tower.

* * *

Etta Candy materializes in a warehouse in Washington's industrial zone. Waiting for her was Colonel Steve Trevor.

"It's done, Steve. You can let my parents go now. I'm through with you and the Oddfellows!" said Etta.

Trevor approaches Etta. He places a hand on Etta's shoulder and says as he gently runs his hand on her cheek, "Etta, I'm sorry with what we've put you through. As we speak, your parents are being driven to their home. We just had to make sure you were committed to the cause. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Steve. How can I stay mad at you? I love you. You know that, don't you, Steve?"

Taking Etta into a tight embrace, Steve replied, "I know, babe. I know."

Etta gasps as she feels a knife pierce through her abdomen. Wide-eyed with disbelief, she pleads, "Why Steve? I thought you loved me?"

Putting his mouth to Etta's ear, Trevor replied icily, "I'll never love anyone the way I loved her!"

* * *

Somewhere over South Dakota, Air Force One is en route to make a landing at Andrews Air Force Base.

Sam Lane and General "Bart" Philips sat opposite President Arthur Noguerra in the President's cabin.

"Mr. President, there was an attack on the Fortress at around 6:00 GMT followed by an attack hours later on the Titans Tower, Congress and the VP's residence," Lane informed the President.

"Do we know who did it, Sam? Has anyone claimed responsibility yet? Were there any casualties?"

"So far, no one has claimed responsibility for the attacks. With regards to casualties, information is still sketchy at best," replied Philips.

"It seems we have a possible alien attack. I suggest you declare a state of martial law, Mr. President effective until we get things sorted out," said Lane.

"I don't want to jump the gun yet, Sam. Maybe we should contact Superman or anyone from the Justice League. Maybe they could help shed a light on this situation. I think we should take it slow and not overreact," replied President Noguerra.

"Take it slow, Mr. President? It was because of that kind of thinking that we were occupied by the Apokoliptans! I don't think you're fit to lead us! I'm placing you under arrest. General Philips, do your duty!" said Lane.

Lane knocks on the door three times to signal the Oddfellow agents waiting outside the cabin to enter.

"Air Force One is now under our control. As soon as we land in Andrews our people in Congress will issue a statement in support for our coup," said Lane.

"You're a traitor, Lane!" spat President Noguerra.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me a traitor. You're the one who sold us out to the metahumans and aliens. General Philips, do your duty and place this man under arrest!" said Lane.

Philips goes over to President Noguerra and says, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Mr. President."

"I'll escort the former president to the back of the plane," Philips says to Lane and the assembled Oddfellow agents.

"Let them through," Lane tells the Oddfellow agents as Philips walks President Noguerra out of the room.

Reaching the middle of the plane, Philips looks around then pushes the President through a bay door. Philips puts a finger to his lips as he hands President Noguerra a parachute. As Philips helped President Noguerra put on the parachute he says, "I'm sorry Mr. President. Lane just had a lot of dirt on me. He was threatening to leak my indiscretions online."

"I understand, Bart. But we can't let him get away with this," the President replied.

"We won't, Sir. I promise that on the lives of my wife and children. You don't have to worry about your family's safety, as we speak they being escorted by Navy Seals to your sister's house in Arkansas," said Philips.

"You were Pararescue in the Air Force, do you still remember how to operate a parachute?" Philips asked as he tightened the straps of the parachute.

President Noguerra replies with a nod.

"Good. As soon as you land, you will need this. You have to get in touch with the Justice League. The Oddfellows are coming after everyone, heroes and villains alike," said Philips as he hands President Noguerra a JL communicator.

"Take care of yourself, Mr. President. Godspeed."

President Noguerra nods one last time at Philips and says, "Thank you, Bart. I won't forget this."

Philips opens the escape hatch triggering alarms within the plane.

"Director Lane, someone's opened an escape hatch!" an Oddfellow agent reports to Lane.

"Goddamnit! I should have known Philips would pull off something like this!" Lane roared.

As the air rushes in, Philips say above the din, "This is it, Mr. President! You've got to jump! I'll try to hold them off as long as I can! Go!"

With one last nod at Philips, President Noguerra jumps into the night sky.

Philips closes the hatch as the bay door kicked in by Oddfellow agents. The agents quickly subdue Philips and he is quickly brought before Lane.

"Where's Noguerra, Bart?"

"Isn't it obvious Lane? He's jumped!" replied Philips.

"You just couldn't resist playing the hero, eh, Philips?" hissed Lane as he punches Philips in the stomach. Making Philips double over.

"Cuff him. I'll figure out what to do with him later," said Lane as an Oddfellow agent handcuffs Philips.

Lane grabs a satellite phone from one of the agents. He dials Trevor's number. After a few rings, Trevor picks up the call, "Trevor here."

"We've got a wildcard in play. Noguerra's escaped!"

"I'm on it," replied Trevor as he ends the call.


	8. Hitting Close to Home

Monday after morning mass, Cardinal Heinrich Vogt sat in the waiting room of Pope Leo XIV's office. The cardinal had been apprised by the Oddfellows' progress by Colonel Steve Trevor and he had promised to send over several consultants to help the Oddfellows in their campaign to capture and contain metahumans.

After fifteen minutes, Pope Leo XIV's camerlengo, Cardinal Stephen Olsen ushers him into the pope's office.

"Good morning, Heinrich," said Pope Leo XIV as he stood before his desk.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Holiness," replied Vogt as he kissed the simple band of gold in place of an ornate Fisherman's Ring on the pope's right hand.

"Please, have a seat Heinrich," said Pope Leo XIV as the pope motions for Vogt to seat on one the chairs facing the pope's desk.

"I believe you have had the pleasure of meeting the Commander of our Swiss Guard, Elias Meier and Colonel Silvio Ricci of the Carabinieri," said Pope Leo XIV.

"Yes, in fact I have, your Eminence," replied Vogt giving Meier and Ricci each a polite nod.

"Excellent, Heinrich. Then you would not mind telling us how you and the order of the Vatican Knights have brought about the deaths of Pope Luke, his staff and several innocent bystanders," said Pope Leo XIV.

A startled Vogt replied angrily, "This is an outrage! I will not dignify your accusation against me or my order!"

Vogt stands up from his chair and storms out of Pope Leo XIV's office. He is surprised to see his assistant, Father Boehringer standing handcuffed between two Carabinieri.

"Boehringer?" inquired Vogt as Father Boehringer looks away from him.

Pope Leo XIV spoke from behind Vogt, "Father Boehringer had come to me the night before and had confessed his involvement in the bombing as well as the Vatican Knights' alliance with the Oddfellows. By the powers vested in me, I hereby command the Swiss Guard and the Carabinieri to place you and your fellow knights under arrest. I have also commanded the seizure of your orders' assets as well as the artifacts in your possession."

"You have ruined me, your Eminence," said Vogt.

"You have brought ruin upon yourself, Heinrich and to the lives of countless others because of your ambition. Now you will have to answer first to the courts and then to God," replied Pope Leo XIV.

"You may escort Cardinal Vogt to the Swiss Guard stockades now," said the pope as he looked towards Commander Meier and Colonel Ricci.

"What about the coup in America, your Holiness? Shall we intervene?" inquired Cardinal Olsen.

"We cannot intervene. The Americans will have to handle their situation by themselves. But we must get word to our friends, President Noguerra and the Justice League that the Vatican Knights are already out of the picture," replied Pope Leo XIV.

* * *

In the forests of the Black Hills in South Dakota, President Noguerra hears the crack of a foot stepping on a dried twig. He immediately retreats into the darkness of the treeline. "Where the fuck are you, Batman? I called you twelve hours ago!" he says under his breath.

"Mr. President?" a voice comes from behind President Noguerra. "OK, I give up! Don't shoot! I'm coming out!" he says, raising his hands.

"Mr. President, its me, Batman," said Bruce as he steps out of the darkness.

"For fuck's sake, Bruce! Why do you have to sneak around like that? I almost shit my pants!" he scolds Bruce.

"I'm sorry about that sir. I just had to make sure no one was following you," replied Bruce.

"Well, in that case. Do you have any food on you? Its been a day since I last eaten," said President Noguerra.

* * *

Earlier inside a house within a Gotham suburb, Clark is in the kitchen preparing dinner. While his wife Diana and their daughter Cassandra have a bonding session by singing along to Beatles songs from Clark's record collection.

Clark could only smile as he listened to Diana and Cassandra sing along to the entire _Meet the Beatles!_ album.

All was well Clark told himself. A loving wife, a healthy daughter and a new career as a scientist was there anything else he could ask for?

Clark heard a hissing sound as the kitchen blew up around him. The force of the blast sent him through the wall and into the living room where Diana and Cassandra were.

"Hera! My baby! They hurt my baby!" cried Diana as she cradled Cassandra. Clark blurred into their bedroom and got his cape. Clark uses his x-ray to check Cassandra for other injuries. Seeing no other injury except the deep gash in Cassandra's back, he gently wraps his daughter in his cape and carefully places her in Diana's arms.

"Diana, I know you're itching to fight whoever did this to Cassie. But we've got to get her to Themyscira. You know normal hospital just won't do. Only the purple ray can help her."

Clark uses his x-ray vision to scan the basement. "Shit! The explosion's damaged the teleporter! You'll have to fly Cassie out of here. I'll stay and hold them off as soon as I can."

"No, Kal! We won't leave you. We shall take Cassie to Themyscira together!"

Clark's hypersensitive hearing picks up the sound of approaching rockets. He blurs to a window and uses his telescopic vision to scan the skies. "I count eight people in metallo armor coming for us. They'll be here in five to eight minutes tops. You have to go now, Diana."

"There must be some other way, Kal. I won't leave you. You said so yourself the rocket that hit the house was laced with Kryptonite!"

"Its the only way, Di. Cassie's our priority now."

Tears fill Diana's eyes as she says, "Promise me you won't die on me. If you do, I'll search for you in the depths of Tartarus and kill you again!"

"I won't die on you. I promise, Diana," Clark replied with a chuckle.

Clark cups Diana's face with his hands. As he brushes away Diana's tears with his thumbs he says, "I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Kal."

Clark and Diana share a passionate kiss. Both of them dreading that this may be the last time they will see each other alive but both resolved to keep up a strong front for one another.

"Go, Diana."

Clark propels himself into the air to meet the Oddfellows head on as Diana briskly walks a block and then takes to the sky with the unconscious Cassie in her arms.

Diana takes one last look and says, "Come back to us, Kal."


	9. Chapter 9

In Gotham above the suburbs, Clark hovers before eight armored Oddfellow agents. This is the first time Clark has worn his Superman uniform since going into semi-retirement. Barely able to keep his anger in check, Clark's irises glow red as he stares the agents down.

An agent named Richter, the team leader hovered forward and said, "Superman, by order of the Provisional Government of the United States, you are under arrest. Come with us peacefully or we will be forced to subdue you!"

"Provisional Government of the United States? Just what the hell are you talking about? Your trick with the missile hurt my little girl! I'm not going anywhere with you, peacefully or otherwise!" Clark snapped back.

"You leave us no choice, Superman. And we're very much happy to oblige. When we're done with you, we're going after Wonder Woman and your little girl!" said Richter.

The threat of harm to his family sends Clark into a rage. "The hell you are!" roars Clark as he uses his super speed to plow into each one of the agents sending them careening to the ground below.

Clark felt his fists hurt as he hit the agents. "Gotta hand it to Luthor. He sure did a good job in building these metallo suits. Pretty fucking durable," Clark thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

Traffic on the street below slowed to a standstill as the Oddfellows hit the ground below one after the other. Civilians ran out of their cars and houses carrying their smartphones with them in hoping to get the battle on video.

Richter barks at one of the agents, "Cooley, hit Superman with that red solar energy generator! Let's see how he likes that!"

Clark is hit by an intense beam of red solar energy causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Now! Get those gatling guns pumping! Kill that alien bastard!" barked Richter.

With Richter's order, the Oddfellows fire their gatling guns at Clark. The scent of sulphur filled the air. A dust cloud covers the entire street.

When the dust settles, the Oddfellows are stunned to see Clark still standing unscathed. "What the? How the hell are you still standing? We've got high-grade Kryptonite in those rounds!" hissed Richter.

Clark smirks as he replied, "Forcefield, you dumbass! You forget I'm also a scientist!"

Clark blurs into each agent giving each one a bone jarring punch. He reaches out for one agent and rips off a panel in his armored back and snatches the battery pack rendering the armor inoperable. The agent slumps to the ground unable to move. "Still got them battery packs in the same spot. Tsk! Tsk!" Clark chuckles to himself.

"Watch your backs! He's going for your battery packs! Goddamnit!" Richter's voice blares into the agents' communicators.

Clark hovers a few feet off the ground as the other agents spread out around him. Four agents pile on top of him and drive him into the ground. They rain punches, kicks, knees and elbows on Clark. The ground around them seems to tremble.

An intense red beam throws the agents into the air. Three of the agents regroup a few feet away while the agent who bore the brunt of Clark's heat vision falls to the ground lifeless as his chestplate is turned into slag.

"Goddamnit! He's killed Hernandez! Get that red solar energy generator on him! Full power!" barks Richter.

Clark deftly avoids the energy beam as he swoops down on the agent with the red solar energy generator. With his super-strength he crushes the generator with his bare hands.

Clark faces the remaining agents saying, "I suggest you leave. This will end badly for you."

At that moment Bruce swoops down on the scene in his Bat-plane and drops an EMP device which shorts out the metallo armors.

The Oddfellows' armors are now inoperable. The agents stood frozen in the middle of the street as Bruce rapples from the Bat-plane to the cheers of onlookers.

"I flew by your house. I knew you'd be here," said Bruce.

"What took you so long?" asked Clark.

"Had to pick somebody up. You know him quite well," Bruce replied as he pointed to the Bat-plane.

Clark uses his telescopic vision to look up into the Bat-plane. "The President? What happened Bruce?"

"Its pretty fucked up, Clark. I'll tell you when we meet up in Themyscira. Now, go! Your little girl needs you."

Clark gives Bruce a nod and flies off towards the direction of Themyscira.

* * *

Earlier, Diana landed on the rooftop of the Themysciran Embassy in Washington, DC. She was quickly ushered into the room which contained the portal to Themyscira. Diana hurriedly stepped into the portal. Once she stepped out into Themyscira, she quickly flew to the Healing Isle.

"Hang on, my little one. Mommy will get you to Epione. She will make you feel better," said Diana as tears welled in her eyes.

"Epione! Sister! Where are you? My daughter is hurt! I need your help!" said Diana as she landed onto the balcony of the infirmary.

"I am here, your highness. Come lay Cassandra on this bed. I will tend to her," replied Epione as she came into the room.

Epione carefully removes Clark's cape off of Cassandra. Closing her eyes she places he hands upon Cassandra's head, torso and legs. She opens her eyes and carefully turns Cassandra over and inspects here wound.

"She has lost a lot of blood, your highness. I have to staunch the flow of blood from her wound. And I will need to dose her with the Purple Ray," said Epione as she calls out to her assistants.

"I will go with you. I can help," said Diana.

"You will have to stay here, princess. I promise you, your daughter will pull through," Epione assured Diana.

Epione and her assistants moved Cassandra into the Themysciran equivalent of an operating room. Diana sat outside trying to put up a strong front.

Hippolyta arrives at the infirmary. As soon as the council convened she hurried to the Healing Isle.

"Diana, how is my granddaughter?" Hippolyta asked as she held Diana's hands.

"We were attacked at our home by government agents. We were caught in the blast. Cassandra has lost a lot of blood because of the wound on her back. I cannot bear to lose her, Mother!" replied Diana barely keeping her emotions in check.

Diana finally breaks down when Hippolyta takes her into a tight embrace. "Cassandra will get through this, Diana. She is an Amazon, a warrior-born."

Epione steps out of the operating room. "Queen Hippolyta! Princess Diana! Cassandra is already out of danger. After I dosed her with the Purple Ray, the bleeding immediately stopped and her wounds slowly started to heal. She is also favored by the gods!"

Diana manages to smile in relief. Wiping away her tears she asks Epione, "Can we see her?"

"Yes you may, Princess. My Queen," Epione replied as she leads Diana and Hippolyta to an adjoining room.

As Diana enters the room, she immediately goes to Cassandra's bedside and places a kiss upon the unconscious Cassandra's forehead. "Mommy's here now, my little star. Grandma Lyta is here with us," says Diana as she held Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra stirs a bit but she still remained unconscious causing Diana to look worried.

"You have no need to worry about Cassandra, princess. Think of it as her body's way of healing itself," Epione assured Diana.

"Thank you, Epione," replied Diana.

Epione bowed at Diana and Hippolyta as she stepped out of the room.

"I must be going now, Diana. I will be back in the morning. I will have fresh clothes and food brought for you," said Hippolyta as she kissed Diana on the cheek.

Hippolyta gave Cassandra a kiss on the forehead and said, "I will be back tomorrow, my little star. When you are better I will take you riding."

As Hippolyta made her way towards the door Diana said, "Thank you, Mother. Thank you for everything."

Hippolyta replied with a smile and waved goodbye to Diana.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark passed through the mystical barrier that cloaks Themyscira. A sonic boom filled the sky as he flew to the Healing Isle with great haste. His thoughts were of his daughter, Cassandra.

Clark lands just a few feet from the building's entrance. As his feet touch the ground, one of Epione's assistants named Lyanna rushes out to him, "Kal-El, please follow me."

Clark follows Lyanna into the building. They both go up a flight of stairs towards the second floor. As they turn left along a marble tiled corridor, Lyanna points to a door in the middle of the corridor. "That is the room, Kal-El."

"Thank you," replied Kal-El. Lynna smiles as she bows and leaves him.

Clark whistles nervously as he knocks on the door. "Come in," said Diana.

Tentatively, Clark steps into the room. "Daddy!" Cassandra calls out to Clark as she teleports into his arms.

Clark gives Cassandra a kiss on her forehead as he embraces her. "Princess! I missed you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now that you're here with Mommy," replied Cassandra as she sank into Clark's embrace.

Diana comes over to Clark and Cassandra. Clark places an arm around her waist as the three of them shared the embrace.

"Are you crying, Daddy?"

"No. Daddy just has some sand in his eye," replied Clark.

"Sand never hurts your eyes Daddy. You're being silly again. Is Daddy being silly again, Mommy?"

"Yes, Cassie. Your Daddy is being silly again," replied Diana as she and Clark exchange loving looks.

* * *

Later in the day, Epione finally allowed Cassandra to leave the Healing Isle. As Clark, Diana and Cassandra together with her tutor, Rhea were about to leave the Healing Isle, Epione calls out to Diana and Clark, "Princess! Kal-El! May I have a word?"

"Daddy and I will be just a while, Cassie. Please stay with Rhea," said Diana as she nods to Rhea.

"Yes, Mommy," replied Cassandra as she held on to Rhea's hand.

"What is it, Epione?" Diana asked as she and Clark approach her.

"During my examinations of Cassandra, I have found out that while she has the same powers as yourself and Kal-El, she will have others. Those powers will exhibit themselves when Cassandra gets a bit older."

"Does she share any of my vulnerabilities?" asked Clark.

"By vulnerabilities, do you mean susceptibility to Kryptonite and magic?" Epione asked Clark.

Clark nods.

"Cassandra being a mixture of your alien physiology and the princess's divine nature, has your strengths but none of your weaknesses. Of that I am certain. The trauma of the explosion triggered those abilities."

"That's so good to hear. What should we do, Epione?" asked Diana.

"As responsible parents, you could start training Cassandra in the use of her powers."

"This is still too much to take in. Just a few days ago, Cassie was wounded and unconscious and now we find out that her powers may even exceed both of ours. I think training Cassie in the use of her powers is the way to go. Thank you, Epione," said Clark as he gently squeezed Diana's hand.

* * *

In the weeks following their declaration of a coup, the Oddfellows did not waste time in consolidating their power over the country, in his first presidential address from the White House, President Samuel Lane had declared that the nation was now under a state of martial law. Citing a conspiracy between President Noguerra's administration and rogue metahumans namely Superman and Wonder Woman as well as their supporters the Justice League and several members of senate and congress, Lane had ordered for their arrest and subsequent incarceration.

Likewise, businessmen such as Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were branded as traitors and were ordered arrested and their assets seized by the government.

To show the new administration's steadfastness in its objectives, he had ordered the execution of General Mark "Bart" Philips for the crime of treason.

President Arthur Noguerra shakes his head as he watches the presidential address on one of the wall mounted monitors within the Batcave. "We've got to do something, Bruce. We can't just let everything we've worked for slip way. We can't let these people get away with this!"

"We won't Mr. President. I promise you that."

"Is there anything we can do about Bart? His execution's scheduled for the day after tomorrow."

Bruce uncharacteristically grins at Noguerra and says, "I already have something already planned, Mr. President."

* * *

It was a rainy Thursday evening in Terribone Parish, Louisiana as a beat-up Ford station wagon drives up to the main gate of Belle Reve State Penitentiary. The guard on duty flashes a light into the car and asks for identification. The driver hands over his license.

The guard steps into his booth and types in the name on his computer. After several minutes he comes out and says, "Father James Olsen here's your security pass. As soon as you park your vehicle a guard will escort you to Death Row."

General Mark "Bart" Philips reads a book on martyrs as he sits inside his cell when he hears the grating sound of locks disengaging. "Against the wall, inmate!" says the guard outside the cell. As Philips takes two steps back towards the wall with his hands behind his back, the guard slides the cell door open and motions for Father James Olsen to enter the cell. "You have forty-five minutes with the inmate, Father Olsen," said the guard as he walked away towards the guard's station.

"There must be a misunderstanding, Father Olsen. I'm not Catholic," said Philips.

"Not a problem, General. Neither am I," replied Jimmy Olsen as he looks through the bars of the cell towards the guards' station. He takes off his priest's cassock to reveal the Red Robin costume underneath.

"I suggest you put this on General," Jimmy added as he gave Philips a small gasmask which he concealed in the bible he carried.

"Oracle, I'm in. Waiting for Nightwing to deploy the gas," says Jimmy as taps on the communicator attached to his ear.

Back in the Batcave, Jason Todd, the Oracle sits on his wheelchair as he scrolls his monitor which flashed Belle Reve's masterplans. "As soon as Nightwing deploys the gas, I'm cutting power to the prison. Nightwing, Red Robin's ready. Deploy the gas in three, two, one."

At the end of the countdown, sleeping gas is released within the prison's air vents. The gas spreads rapidly, knocking out guards as well as prisoners. Darkness spreads as the power to the prison has been cut.

Jimmy takes one bead from the rosary in his hand, cracks it between his thumb and forefinger and places it in the lock. A popping sound could be heard as the cell door slides open.

Jimmy signals for Philips to follow him. Through the haze Jimmy sees two guards approaching. He signals for Philips to stop and crouch. Jimmy steps between the two guards and proceeds to give the first guard a two-finger strike in a pressure point just above the solar plexus that causes the guard to fall unconscious.

Dick Grayson comes up from behind the other guard and sweeps his legs making the guard fall flat on his face, he mounts the guard from behind and presses a pressure point just behind the guard's ear rendering him unconscious.

After taking care of the guards, Jimmy, Dick and Philips sprint for the lobby. In the dark, they quickly exit the building and make their way to the parking lot towards the beat-up Ford station wagon.

Philips takes off his gasmask and says, "Wait a sec! We're breaking out of Belle Reve in that?"

Dick smiles at Philips as Jimmy presses a button on the dash which shuts off the hologram projector to reveal the Batmobile.

Philips was dumbstruck. "Wow! How-How did you do that?"

"No time for that now. Get in, sir!" said Dick as he shoves Philips into the backseat as the backup generators of Belle Reve kick in.

Jimmy steps on the accelerator and drives towards the main gate just in time as several guards rush out of the main building. "Close the fucking gate! They have Philips!"

The guards shoot at the Batmobile as the guard in the booth pulls on a lever to close the gates of the prison.

"Go, Jimmy! Floor it!"

The Batmobile breaks through the gate with a loud crash and disappears into the night.

"Damnit! Lane's gonna bust a nut about this!" said the head of the guards named Fernandez as he takes out his phone and dials Trevor's number.

Trevor picks up on the other end, "Hello? Do you know what time it is, Fernandez?"

"Yes, sir. We've got trouble. Philips is gone. Nightwing and Red Robin broke him out."

"Fuck! I'll go tell Lane. No one gets in or out of Belle Reve. As of now Belle Reve is on lockdown!"

"You got it, sir."

* * *

Sam Lane wakes up to the sound of his phone. As he grabs his phone from the nightstand, Lane sees Trevor's number on the screen. Lane picks up the call and says, "Don't you know what time it is? This better be important, Trevor!"

"There was an incident at Belle Reve. Nightwing and Red Robin broke Philips out," replied Trevor.

"What the fuck? They had one job to do and they fuck it up! Who else knows about this?"

"The guards and prison staff who were on the third shift, sir."

"Make sure no else does. I don't want anyone finding out about this. You know what to do, Trevor."

"Yes sir. Consider it done. I already sent in a clean up crew to Bellereve. Its being 'sanitized' as we speak," replied Trevor as he ends the call.

* * *

Diana wakes up to find Clark hunched over the balcony. "He is probably lost in his thoughts again," she thought to herself.

Diana quietly got out of their bed, put on her gown and walked over to him. "What's on your mind, Kal?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek on his back.

Clark takes one of Diana's hands and kisses it as he turned around to face her. "I got a call from Bruce while you were asleep. Sam Lane and his Oddfellows have taken over the government. They have been rounding up members of the previous administration and placing them in prison. We may have to fight again. That is, if you're up to it, Di."

Diana takes a glance at Cassandra sleeping peacefully in their bed. "Of course I am, Kal. The world will not be safe with men like Lane and his cohorts trying to impose their twisted beliefs. It is our sacred duty not to let men like those triumph."

Clark nods as he hails the Batcave on his League communicator.

"Batman here," Bruce says as he answers.

"Who else is there, Bruce?" asked Diana.

"President Noguerra, Wally, Oliver and Dinah. Zee is on her way. Why?"

Clark and Diana exchange smiles as they held hands. "Can you put us on speaker mode, Bruce?" said Clark.

"Give me a moment," replied Bruce as he pressed a button on his console.

"You're on the speakers now. What is it, Clark?" said Bruce on the other end.

"We're in. Superman and Wonder Woman are back," Diana chimed in.

"Dinah here. Really, Diana?"

"Yes, Dinah. We're back!" replied Diana.

* * *

Still euphoric after being welcomed back into the Justice League, Clark and Diana quietly go back to their bed taking care not to disturb the slumbering Cassandra.

Turning to face Clark as they lay on the bed with Cassandra between them, Diana mused, "Kal, I'm so happy we're back in the League! But there is still the matter of you telling Cassandra that we will be a away for some time. I trust that you will be able to explain it to her satisfactorily."

"Me? Why do I have to be the one to do the explaining?" Clark whispered.

"You're her father. You'll figure it out. You always do. I love you, Kal. Good night!" said Diana as she flashed Clark a mischievous smile before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

A week later, under the cover of darkness Clark and Diana disembark from an Atlantean warship unto an island two miles southeast of Nova Scotia. From there they will travel incognito to Gotham City to meet up with the Justice League.

Since the U.S. was under lockdown, Clark and Diana had to forego their usual means of travel such as flying or using the portal in the Embassy to avoid drawing the Oddfellow's attention. They had arranged for Bruce to provide them with identities and transportation to cross the border from Canada.

Clark and Diana made their way to a log cabin Bruce had provided for them. Parked beside it was a silver Chevrolet Suburban. Diana proceeded to punch a series of numbers given to them by Bruce on a keypad beside the front door. Entering the cabin, Clark and Diana found two bags, each containing clothes. On the table was a manila envelope which contained passports, identification cards, keys to the Suburban and ten thousand dollars in one hundred and twenty dollar bills.

Clark went to the fridge and he was surprised that it was well-stocked. "Bruce, you're such as a show-off," he says with a chuckle.

He proceeded to take out some ingredients he would cook for their dinner. "How about stuffed porkchops for dinner?"

"My favorite! Can I have some water, Kal?"

Clark takes out two bottles of water and gives one to Diana as she sits down at the dining table as he started to prepare their dinner.

"Looks like we'll be travelling to the U.S. as Mr. and Mrs. Charles Fournier, Canadian citizens," said Diana as she went over the passports Bruce had made for them.

Diana giggles as she puts the passports back into the manila envelope. She stands up to go over to Clark as he prepares his ingredients for their dinner. Diana puts her arms around Clark's waist as she presses herself against his back. "It was really sweet of you to taking the time out to explain to Cassie what we do."

"I wasn't surprised that she quickly understood. Cassie is a smart kid. She gets it from you, Diana."

"If she expresses a desire to be a hero like us, would you allow her, Kal?"

"Cassie is free to decide for herself. I will support her 100%," as he turned to face Diana.

"As will I. I love you, Mr. Fournier."

"I love you too, Mrs. Fournier."

"Kal, since were posing as 'French Canadians', care to practice some French?" asked Diana as she smirked.

Clark's throat seemed to run dry as he looked at Diana as she bit on her lower lip. "I-I think we should. Dinner can be postponed for an hour or two," Clark replied as he wipes his hands and carries Diana bridal style into the bedroom.

* * *

Clark and Diana set out from Nova Scotia to Gotham City early in the morning the next day. Even if they required little to no sleep, Clark and Diana had to pace their 18-hour drive so as not to raise any suspicions.

After two stop-overs, Clark and Diana finally reached Gotham City. Clark drove the Suburban through the city's abandoned industrial zone. Stopping at a dilapidated warehouse.

Clark and Diana alight from the Suburban and cautiously approach the warehouse. Clark carried their bags while Diana walked with her sword in hand. They enter the warehouse and head straight for a door situated at the back of the building. Diana places her palm on a camouflaged screen beside the door. The door swings open as they quickly step into an elevator which takes them 6-stories below the surface.

"You two really took your sweet time getting here," said Bruce in his usual Batman voice.

"Sorry about that Bruce. Diana and I had to practice our French," replied Clark as he grinned sheepishly.

"Don't mind Bruce, Clark. He's just being his usual doomy-gloomy self again. Good to see you again Diana!" chimed in a very pregnant Selina Kyle.

"Selina! Happy to see you too! Bruce never told us you were pregnant!" said Diana as she and Selina embraced.

"Looks like the Batman's been busy too!" said Clark with a chuckle.

Bruce says in exasperation, "Come on already! President Noguerra and the others are in the conference room waiting."

* * *

Three days later, as Colonel Steven Trevor sits behind his desk at Oddfellows Headquarters in the Arizona desert. He had just downed his second double shot of scotch as he studies satellite images taken four nights ago over Nova Scotia.

"Why does an Atlantean warship surface on an island just off Nova Scotia?" he asks aloud.

Trevor magnifies a portion of the image and sees two figures in the act of disembarking from the warship. He clicks on his mouse to go to the next image. He gasps when he recognizes the two figures, "Superman and Wonder Woman!"

Trevor picks up his phone and dials a number. As he waits for his call to be answered, an explosion rocks Oddfellow Headquarters.

Trevor sprints for a hidden cabinet in his office and quickly dons his metallo armor.

Trevor heads for the security room.

"Carter, what the fuck was that?" said Trevor as he entered the room.

"We're under attack sir. Its Wonder Woman!" Carter replies as he points to the main monitor.

The monitor shows Diana using her sword to slice through the main gate. The guards at the gate fire at Diana who deflects their bullets with her bracers when a blur of red throws the guards to the ground. Red Robin and Nightwing follow closely behind.

Diana looks up into a camera, points with her sword and mouths the words: I'm coming for you!

A cold sweat runs down Trevor's spine as the security room's monitors go blank.

"Everyone! Get into your armors now!" Trevor says over the P.A. system.


	11. Chapter 11

Unknown to the general populace, three stories beneath the abandoned Pinnacle Steel Mill along Livernois Avenue in Detroit, Michigan lies an Oddfellows facility. It is codenamed the Circus. In the months that followed the coup by the Oddfellows, a steady stream of metahumans, heroes, villains and civilians alike were brought into its bowels never to be seen or heard from ever again.

In the surgical theater deep within the bowels of the Circus, a teenaged metahuman male lies nervously on a carbon-steel surgical table. His hands and feet shackled to the table. He struggles to free himself but his efforts prove futile as the shackles are forged from unbreakable Nth metal alloy.

Amanda Waller watches as Dr. Hamilton and the two 'consultants' from the now defunct Vatican Knights proceed to perform a vivisection on the subject.

A wave of nausea comes over Waller as she sees Dr. Hamilton cut into the subject's chest with a scalpel. Her ears are suddenly assaulted by the subject's cries of pain. Dr. Hamilton and his associates seem to be oblivious to the suffering they are inflicting on the hapless subject. Before Waller could embarrass herself, she pretends to answer a call on her phone and quickly steps out of the surgical theater.

Once in the hallway, Waller takes a deep breath as she briskly walks towards a vending machine. She searches her pockets for some loose change to get a bottle of water. Breathing deeply, Waller slips some coins into a slot and presses the button for her water. As Waller bent over to get her water, a security guard passes by her and greets her. "Good evening, Ms. Waller."

"Good evening, Ellington," Waller replies as she eyes the guard.

Waller takes a gulp of her water and proceeds to walk toward her office.

Once inside her office, Waller quickly sits behind her desk and rubs both her temples. That was a close one, she told herself. You were a black ops operator before becoming Director of DOMA, death and torture aren't supposed to spook you.

Sitting behind her desk, Waller thought back to her encounter with the guard, Ellington. What came over that old coot? He never talks to me. He ignores me most of the time. What happened to the scar on his cheek? she thought to herself.

A sudden realization hits Waller as she quickly picks up the phone and dials the number for security services. "Security! There's a possible intruder in the Circus. Could be a shape-shifter. Bring that bastard to me alive!"

* * *

From the security room of Oddfellow Headquarters, Colonel Steve Trevor watches as three Oddfellow agents clad in metallo armor pounce upon Diana. The first agent tries to smash his fist at Diana's head but she was quick to block the punch with her shield. She sweeps at his legs making the agent fall on his back as she chops off his arm. His scream goes through all Oddfellow communicators.

Diana then runs towards the two remaining agents and sliding on her knees, she hacks off an arm and a leg off of each. Their blood soaking the ground.

Before Diana could storm the main blast door, Jimmy Olsen the Red Robin takes her aside. "Shit! Diana! What was that all about?" asks Jimmy Olsen as he jerks his thumb towards the agents.

"They hurt Cassie, Jimmy! Your godchild! I want them to pay! In blood!" flared Diana as she brushed past Jimmy.

"I know some of these bastards hurt Cassie pretty bad but this is totally inexcusable! I know I can't begin to imagine how it feels to worry about your child being close to death but we have no room for that kind of attitude here, Diana. If you're gonna continue on this path, God help me I'm gonna have to send you back to base!"

Diana spins around to face Jimmy. Her knuckles turning white as she grips the hilt of her xiphos tightly. Diana's nostrils flared as she exhaled. Oh God! She's gonna chop my head off! Jimmy thought to himself as he felt a trickle of cold sweat run down his spine.

Diana bows her head and says, "You are right, Jimmy. I apologize for my behaviour. I must not let my emotions get the better of me. You are indeed worthy to be godfather to Cassandra."

A sense of relief floods over Jimmy. "Thank you, Diana. You know I'm always here for Cassie also for you and Clark."

Wally zooms up to Jimmy and asks, "What was that all about?"

"Tell you about it later. We got to get Trevor," Jimmy replies as he taps a hand on Wally's shoulder.

* * *

The remaining Oddfellow agents assemble behind the main blast door. The sound of explosions and machine gun fire from their external defenses that filled the air only had abruptly stopped.

The agents tense up as they see the tip of Diana's xiphos breach through the six inch thick blast door. Sheathing her xiphos, Diana forces her hands into the breach and using her superhuman strength, she rips the door from its supports as if it were made of papier-mache. The agents fire their shoulder mounted guns on Diana. She uses the blast door as a shield and flings it at the agents, hitting two of them and driving the rest into the other end of the loading bay.

Jason Todd's voice comes in through the League members' communicators, "Sensors show fifteen armored personnel. Not enough to give you guys a sweat. You're not supposed to engage them. Dick, Jimmy hit them with the EMP's."

Dick and Jimmy set off two EMP devices which immobilize all fifteen agents and disables the bases's electronics and communications systems.

"Diana, Trevor's in the security room on the second floor," Jason says over her communicator.

Diana makes her way to the second floor and kicks in the security room door. She finds Trevor by the monitors trapped in his immobilized armor.

It took Diana all of her self control not to wring Trevor's neck as she hissed, "I should have your head for what you and your agents did to my daughter!"

Trevor smugly replied, "Your daughter is an abomination. Go ahead and kill me! Let the world see you for the monsters you truly are! You disguise yourselves as heroes but all the while you were waiting for us normal people to let our guard down so you can take over!"

Diana unsheathes her xiphos and presses it onto the side of Trevor's neck, just enough to nick the skin and draw some blood. "I should kill you right now for your hate-filled rhetoric. You're lucky I promised Kal I will bring you to Gotham alive!"

* * *

Pat O'Brien ran through the back alleys of Detroit towards the safehouse. Blood was flowing from his wounded shoulder where he was hit when an Oddfellow agent had shot at him. There must be chemicals in that round. No matter how much I try, I can't shape-shift! I've got to get the contents of this flashdrive to Clark and Bruce! he thought to himself as he ran.

Reaching the safehouse, Pat quickly keys in the codes for the self-destruct protocols. He inserts the flashdrive into a terminal in his laptop and begins transmitting. He speaks into his communicator, "Clark! Bruce! The bad guys are on to me and I've got a feeling I'm not getting out of this alive. I've already started the self-destruct protocols in the safehouse. When they get here they won't find anything but my stinking corpse. I hope you got all you need to shut down that cesspool forever. It has been a honor to serve with you"

A beeping sound called Pat's attention to a security monitor. Three men clad in black tactical gear and armed with suppressed AR-15's stand ready to kick down the back door. One of the men counted down with his fingers. Three, two, one.

Before the men could kick down the door, Pat presses a switch which sets off the explosives within the safehouse.

* * *

Diana roughly shoves Trevor into a cell in the Batcave.

After making sure that Trevor's cell is secured, Diana heads for the hallway which leads to the living quarters.

"Was that really necessary, Princess?" asked Clark as he placed an arm around Diana's waist as she turned a corner.

Nestling into Clark's warmth Diana replied, "I'm sorry, my love. Its just that he said some unpleasant things about Cassie. It took all my training to prevent myself from breaking his neck like kindling. I'm still shaking from the effort."

"I understand, Di. But we have to show these people that we are above that," said Clark as he brushed away a few stray strands of hair from Diana's forehead. The he smiles mischievously, looks around and says, "But it doesn't mean we can't scare the hell out of them while they're in our custody."

Diana playfully punches Clark on the shoulder and says, "You're so silly! Do you know that? That's why I love you so much, Spaceman!"

"I love you too, Princess."

"How much do you love me, Kal?"

"Very, very, very, very much," replies Clark as he takes Diana into an embrace.

"Superman! Wonder Woman! Conference room now!" Bruce's voice came over the Batcave's P.A. system.

"Señor Grumpy calls. Let's hold on to that line of thought for later," said Clark kissing Diana on the lips as they walked towards the conference room.

* * *

It was a few minutes after midnight when Clark silently made his way into the living quarters assigned to him and Diana.

Clark had spent a few hours reviewing the blueprints of the Circus on Bruce's work station.

The lights were turned down low in Clark and Diana's quarters but he could clearly see Diana lying on her side underneath the covers.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Clark slipped into bed and whispered, "Di, are you still awake?"

Clark felt Diana shrug. "Baby, what is it? Is there something bothering you?" asked Clark as he put a hand on Diana's hip.

Diana turns around to face Clark. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Taking Diana into his arms Clark again asked, "Did something bad happen, Diana? What is it?"

"I was thinking about the footage Bruce had shown us. How could those scientists perform such cruel experiments on those poor people? Some of them were as young as Cassie! Some were even younger, babies. We have to stop them, Kal," said Diana as she snuggled into Clark, seeking his warmth.

"We will, Diana. We will shut them down for good. I promise you that," whispered Clark kissing Diana's forehead as he soothed her in his arms.

* * *

Three nights later, a moonless night hides the arrival of Diana, Jimmy and Dick as they successfully slip into the Pinnacle Steel Mill compound undetected.

Diana presses her communicator and speaks, "We're in the compound. Ready to breach."

Bruce's voice comes over the communicators, "Kent! This is your cue."

Clark replies, "I'm on my way. Get ready!"

Clark tears down the main gate of the compound which immediately activates the compound's external defense systems. Clark is caught in a hail of armor piercing rounds which only bounce off his steel hard Kryptonian skin.

"Clark head for the transformers!" said Bruce over the communicators.

"Getting there! Diana get ready to get your team to the cells! I'm cutting the power to this place in a few seconds," said Clark as he flew towards the transformers. He dives into the main transformer causing it to explode. Clark then proceeds to dismantle several generators plunging the whole compound into darkness.

Several Oddfellow agents shot at Clark with Kryptonite rounds which harmlessly bounced off of his force-field. Clark stomped his foot on the concrete pavement making the agents lose their footing as he proceeded to flick a finger onto their helmets rendering them unconscious one by one. "Show off!" Bruce says over Clark's communicator.

"Get the emergency generators online! We're under attack! Goddamnit!" Waller calls out from her office as she slips on a bulletproof vest and checks the clips for her AR15.

Diana and her team storm into the holding cells encountering no resistance whatsoever. The guards threw their guns on the floor and fled upon seeing Diana unsheath her xiphos prefering to keep their appendages intact than engage the raging Amazon.

"My, my. How your reputation precedes you, Princess," commented Jimmy with a chuckle causing Diana to roll her eyes.

"Everybody, we have come to free you!" Diana called out as she knocked on the cell doors.

Jimmy found the central locking system. Quickly bypassing the lock codes he opens all the cell doors. Dick stood outside the corridor as lookout.

One of the cell doors was jammed so Diana ripped the metal door off of its hinges. She was surprised to find the Cheetah inside the cell. A were-cub was suckling contentedly at Cheetah's breast. "Good evening, Diana. I never expected there would come a time when you would break me out of prison."

"Come on, Barbara. Let's get you and your child out of here," said Diana.

Cheetah crouched behind Diana. With them were one hundred twenty metahumans, mostly children. Dick signaled for them to crouch as they waited for Oracle's signal.

Jason Todd's voice came on the Leaguer's communicators, "The trucks for the prisoners are inbound. Two blackhawks will be providing air support. But there's an army convoy heading your way. It seems they called for reinforcements. ETA is in fifteen minutes. Supes its up to you. You've got to buy Diana's team some time."

"You got it, Oracle. I'm heading out to smash those APC's," replied Clark.

"Where the hell is everybody?" asked an exasperated Waller as she ran into the Security Room.

"They all ran. The guards, the scientists, even the janitors. Seems they didn't want to have their limbs chopped off by a raging Amazon like what happened to the agents in Arizona," replied Thomas Tresser. With him was his team of mercenaries.

"Shit! You mean we're the only ones left?"

"Afraid so. I've called in for reinforcements. Said they'll be here in fifteen minutes. Got any suggestions? We're clearly outnumbered and I intend to go home with all my body parts intact."

"You fucking merc! We've got to keep them in the holding cells until the reinforcements arrive! We've got the weapons!" said Waller as she pointed to one of the security monitors.

"OK! OK! No need to get hysterical on me, Waller. I know which side my toast is buttered on. We'll pin them down by the stairwells," replied Tresser as he took an AR15 from the gun racks.

* * *

Jimmy was walking ahead of Diana, Dick and the metahuman prisoners when shots ring out from above the stairwell.

Jimmy gasps as a round went through his kevlar vest. He manages to return fire with his pistols hitting Tresser in the chest, killing the mercenary instantly.

Diana pulls Jimmy into a corridor away from the stairwell. "I got you Jimmy," said Diana.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my job," gasped Jimmy.

"Don't try to talk, Jimmy. Save your strength. We'll get out of this," Diana tried to assure Jimmy.

"N-No. Its the end of the line for me. Just promise me you'll get these people out of here," said Jimmy as his body went limp.

"Farewell, my friend. I promise you your sacrifice won't be in vain," said Diana as she lay Jimmy's body carefully.

Gripping her xiphos tight she said, "Everyone! Please take cover in the corridor. I'm going to take the fight to them."

"I'll go with you, pretty lady! Croc's got a score to settle with those bastards," said Killer Croc as he stepped forward.

Diana nods at Killer Croc.

"I will join you, Diana. I've also got a score to settle with that Waller," said Cheetah as she placed the cub into the arms of a teenaged metahuman.

"No, Barbara. Your child, she will need you. I will not permit it," Diana said as she put a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"I will go with you, Diana. You're not the only one who can fight here," replied Cheetah, a look of determination etched on her feline face.

Diana nods to Cheetah and says, "So be it. But stay close. I will not have your child grow up without her mother."

* * *

Five miles away from the compound, Clark stood in the middle of the road as the convoy of reinforcements came to a full stop before him.

"Superman! I am Colonel Hollingsworth, United States Army. I order you to stand down and let us pass," said an officer who stepped out of the passenger side of the lead Humvee.

"I believe we're at an impasse, Colonel. I'm afraid I won't be able to do as you ask," replied Clark.

The soldiers within earshot cock their guns and aim them at Clark. The ones at the back cock their guns as well. Laser sights all pointed to his head and chest.

Clark's enhanced sense of smell could detect the change in the soldiers' body chemistry. He knew these soldiers were afraid of him.

"Goddamnit! Everyone stand down! Get your guns down or you get courmartialed for insubordination!" yells Hollingsworth.

The soldiers point their rifles to the ground at Hollingsworth's command.

Hollingsworth steps forward and says, "I know you'll easily wipe the ground with us. I'm not going to sacrifice any of my men in a losing battle. So you've got to show me proof why I should just turn back."

Clark tosses a flashdisk towards Hollingsworth which the Colonel easily caught in his hand. "Everything you'll need is in that flashdisk, Colonel."

"Get me a laptop!" Hollingsworth calls out to the lead vehicle.

A corporal approaches Hollingsworth with the laptop. He hands the corporal the flashdisk and looks at the screen.

After a few minutes, the colonel says, "I've seen enough. Thank you for showing me this. We'll be one our way, Superman."

Hollingsworth calls out to the convoy, "Saddle up! We're heading back to base!"

* * *

Diana blurs up towards the assembled mercenaries in the staircase. She is followed closely by Dick, Cheetah and Killer Croc.

A mercenary fires at Diana with his AR15. In one continuous motion she uses her shield to deflect the bullets and then smashes it into mercenary's helmet rendering him unconscious from the blow.

Dick uses his arnis sticks to disarm a mercenary by smashing them into the mercenary's wrist. He follows up with successive blows to the mercenary's helmet rendering him unconscious.

Croc pounces on a mercenary and tears off his arm from its socket. He then throws the mercenary into two others which sends them falling into the space in between the stairwell. Behind him, Cheetah using her retractable claws, maims two other mercenaries.

"Time's up, Waller! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my husband!" roars Cheetah as she leaps for Waller.

Startled, Waller fires her weapon wildly at Cheetah who manages to evade the gunfire.

Waller backs away from Cheetah, she trips on the leg of a dead mercenary which causes her to fall flat on her back. Cheetah swats away the AR15 from Waller's hands.

Cheetah mounts Waller and lifts up her hand to bare her claws. Waller closes her eyes as she sees Cheetah's hand fall. But the blow never lands as Diana grabbed at Cheetah's wrist at the last moment. "We need her alive. You shall have your justice soon, Barbara. You have my word," said Diana.

"I'll hold you to that," says Cheetah as she looks up at Diana. Cheetah then presses a pressure point on Waller's neck which renders the warden unconscious.

* * *

Clark keeps a watchful eye as the trucks come to a full stop within the compound. Two blackhawks hover above the compound in defensive routes. The trucks will ferry the newly liberated prisoners to a temporary base within the Canadian border.

After a few minutes, Diana and the prisoners step out from the building and make a beeline towards the trucks. Clark's eyes drift to a bodybag carried by Dick and Killer Croc.

As the prisoners were ushered into the waiting trucks, Diana makes her way to Clark's side. "I should have come back sooner. I could have saved Jimmy!" said Clark.

Diana takes Clark's hand and stands in front of him. "Don't blame yourself, Kal. Jimmy knew the dangers of going on this mission and he wasn't afraid to face them. He wouldn't want you to feel that way about yourself. Sometimes we have to accept that even with our gifts we can never save them all."

Clark nods and sighs. "You're right, Diana. Jimmy would want me, he would want all of us, to continue the fight."

Diana tenderly touches Clark's cheek. "Yes, he would. Now, let's go back to base, Spaceman."

"I'm right behind you, Princess."


End file.
